1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a method for fabricating a hybrid silicon (Si)-based photonic device in the field of an optoelectronic integration and Si photonics. In particular, the present application relates to a method for fabricating a selective area metal bonding Si-based laser, optically pumped or electrically pumped.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of the microelectronic technology, the requirement for the operational speed and the memory capacity of the computer increases rapidly. The information carrier of the traditional microelectronic technology is based on electrons, which information carriers are limited by low transmission rate, narrow bandwidth and a tendency to be affected by electromagnetic interference as they are being charged. In contrast, the transmission rate of a photon is much higher, and the bandwidth associated with photon transmission is much larger than that of the electron transmission, by several orders. Further, the photonic devices have advantages of high speed of response, large transmission capacity, high storage density, high access speed, and high ability to withstand electromagnetic interference. Therefore, it is desired to combine the photons as the carriers of information and the modern microelectronic technology to obtain Si-based optoelectronic integration and Si photonics.
Though Si-photonics technology has been rapidly developing, such as Si stimulated Raman laser, Si/compound semiconductor nanowire laser, there are no practical electrically pumped Si-based lasers for the Si-based optoelectronic integration and Si photonics.
Recently, a method of direct bonding has been developed, wherein a compound semiconductor laser is bonded on a Si-waveguide structure and thereby the light of the compound semiconductor is coupled to Si waveguide so as to achieve an electrically pumped Si-based laser by means of evanescent wave coupling. However, the method of direct bonding has rigorous requirements for environmental cleanliness and a low yield rate.